My 1st Anniversary!
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: The title says all. Oh and sorry for the category I've chosen because there's no other category to match this fanfic. Hehe.


Hey, guys! I'm glad you found this. You know why I'm glad? Well, it's because...this fanfic marks my 1st year as a fanfiction writer. YEHEY! So, for this fanfic, I'm gonna list down 10 random facts about me.

**1\. My favorite saints are Saint Catherine of Alexandria, Saint Jeanne D'Arc, Saint John Nepomucene, Saint Thomas More and Saint Lorenzo Ruiz.**

But mostly, my favorite saint is Saint Catherine. I'm sure you're asking yourself, "Out of all of these five saints, why is Saint Catherine this author's most favorite saint?" Well, that's because Saint Catherine helped me twice. After dedicating a nine-day novena prayer to her, I still received the position of being an honor student in school and my grades in Mathematics were better than before. In two campus journalism contests, which were held in 2018, I won 1st place two times in a row (sorry for being a haughty writer, btw). However, I lost at the regional contest.

Oh and about the other saints, I love them for their epicness in defending God and the Church against those who defy God and the Church. #GodIsTheGreatest! #LongLiveTheChurch!

**2\. I was a campus journalist.**

Ever since I was Grade 5, I took up campus journalism and even joined contests. For two times, I won in the district and divisional contests (again, sorry for being a haughty writer). And for two times, I failed in the regional contests. If you wanna read something else, I have a fanfic called "Loss"; it's about my feelings of sadness over my loss in the regional contest of 2018. Oh and btw, I was an editor-in-chief for the school's newspaper (for the third time, sorry for being haughty). As of now, I am just waiting to go to school to be a campus journalist. And don't worry, I'm not suspended; I'm just on vacation.

**3\. I don't have any idols in the music and entertainment industry.**

Yeah. You can call me the weirdest person ever. Look, guys, my idols are from religion, history, science, politics and fanfiction. If you're curious, I'll give a few names. For religion, my idol is Saint Catherine of Alexandria. For history, my idol is Queen Catherine of Aragon. For science, my idol is Marie Curie. For politics, my idol is Senator Leila de Lima. And for fanfiction, my idol is Zebvlun.

Oh and more reason as to why I don't have idols in the most popular fields of today: most of the artists are illuminati members. The illuminati is a satanic or some other kind of an organization that wants to rule the world. To distract the people from discovering their evil plans, they recruit popular artists to entertain us. In other words, they are driving us away from loving God and to lead us to love satan. Fine. If you don't belive me, you can flame me or send me the most insulting letter ever on the Private Messaging box.

In spite of having people's names written on my "List of Idols", I still love God. Before we move on to #4, here's a word of advice: love God and you'll never regret it. Surely, your life will improve. :)

**4\. I'm a small-time YouTuber.**

My channel's name is Tribute and Music Video Center and the logo is a picture of the Philippine flag inside a heart. For now, I have at least 50 subscribers. It's okay if you don't wanna check out my channel. But, if you like to, thank you very, very much! I totally appreciate it!

**5\. My favorite ships are many...I guess.**

Ok. My favorite ship from the Hunchback of Notre Dame is FrEsme (Frollo×Esmeralda). My favorite ships from The Tudors are Edward Seymour×Anne Stanhope, Princess Mary×Eustace Chapuys, Princess Mary×Thomas Cromwell and Henry VIII×Jane Seymour. My favorite ships from miscellaneous books, muscials, movies and TV shows are Crisostomo×Maria Clara (Noli Me Tangere), Salome×Elias (Noli Me Tangere), Emperor Carlos×Empress Isabella (Carlos, El Rey Emperador), Empress Elisabeth×Death (Elisabeth) and Margaret Pole×Richard Pole (The King's Curse).

**6\. A majority of my OCs are actually from two failed books.**

Catalina Garcia, Simoun Villaverde, their families, their friends and their enemies were characters of my books "Hustisya'tKalayaan" (Justice and Freedom) and "Bayang May Dugo't Dangal" (A Land of Blood and Dignity). These books became a failure because of being busy, lazy and another personal reason that I cannot write in here. But, there will be fanfictions about those unpublished books of mine in the future. Stay tuned if you're interested.

**7\. Something almost happened to my mother, my sister and I on April 22, 2019.**

Warning: I am not going to boast nor lie about this. But, this is my story of being one step away from danger.

At 8:10 A.M., a power interruption occured in the small city I live in. Since my family and I go to malls during brownouts to cool off and enjoy, my mother planned for her, my sister and I to go to an SM branch in San Fernando. Before we prepared ourselves to go there, my mother wanted to make sure about the time the power interruption shall end. Therefore, she called up a friend of hers named Don-Don, a tricycle driver. When Don-Don said the power interruption will end at 11 in the morning, my mother decided to cancel the plan.

Fast forward to 5 P.M. By that time, I was just in my bedroom, waiting for a video of mine to be uploaded on YouTube. Then, I felt the ground shaking. Once I realized it was an earthquake, I ran out of the bedroom as I shout, "There's an earthquake!" Luckily, the earthquake was short and not very strong. My sister said she also felt the earthquake while she was outside. As a matter of fact, she felt dizzy during the short earthquake. My mother opened the radio so she, my sister and I can listen to the news about the earthquake. The radio commentator said a 6.1 magnitude earthquake hit Manila, the capital city of the Philippines. Fearing that there will be an aftershock, my sister and I evacuated the things we have on my altar: a big Bible, a small Bible, a crucifix, a statute of Santo Niño, a statue of the Our Lady of Manaoag and all of my novenas. We put all of them on a table, which is located in the terrace. Afterwards, my sister and I stayed outside while my parents listened to the radio for more news updates (btw, my father is a lawyer and he comes home from Manila on Thursdays and holidays and stays here until the dawn of Monday).

Later on, my family and I watched the 6 P.M. news. We found out that Pampanga, the province where San Fernando is, was severely damaged by the earthquake. Two young brothers, their mother and other people died in a supermarket in Porac, Pampanga. A woman named Lourdes Martin was trapped under the rubble of the supermarket. Since a lot of blood was gushing out of her legs, the doctor and nurse who came to rescue her amputated her legs.

A true-to-life show called Magpakailanman dramatized and reenacted the lives of the earthquake survivors of Pampanga. For the duration of the episode, I wished that I died in the earthquake instead of the dead victims; I wished that I got injured in the earthquake instead of Lourdes Martin. My mind even insulted myself for escaping from death's kiss and misfortune's blow.

What do you think, guys? Is this divine intervention or a coincidence? Will I do something in life or will go with flow?

**8\. I am an ambivert.**

Now, let's talk about positive things. For those who don't know what an ambivert means, an ambivert is a half-introverted and half-extroverted person. As a half-introvert, I love to be alone, I love rainy days, I love peace and quietness, I love praying, reading, writing, watching and making YouTube videos, listening to music and playing digital games and I develop anxiety during birthday celebrations and the appearance of clowns and mascots. As a half-extrovert, I love to make people laugh and smile, I love to talk and listen to somebody and I love to be enthusiastic.

**9\. I hate make-up and jewellery**

Ok. I really deserve the "Weirdest Person Ever Award". On my opinion, those things make me vomit even though my mother forces me to wear those disgusting things whenever there's an important event that we need to attend. Why? Because make-up and jewellery are devices used to drive girls from God, make-up and jewellery remind me of evil mistresses or wicked stepmothers from teleseryes (dramas) and make-up and jewellery are worthless things although their price tags show super expensive prices. And moreover, a lot of money is wasted. Buying things like these always add more to every nations' debts and lead to people not having enough food on the table. To the one who loves make-up and jewellery, stop it and find God. You are already beautiful, yet you ruin your beauty by wearing artificial objects that can be outdated in the blink of an eye. Just take your time. When you're ready, go seek God and your life will be much better.

**10\. My favorite foods are Sinigang na Baboy, fried Bangus, fried chicken, tomatoes, broccoli, mangoes and chocolate and my favorite drinks are water, Mountain Dew, Yakult and SmartC.**

Don't worry. My meals are balanced and, from time to time, I eat a little despite my mother forcing me to a eat a lot.

Well, that's 10 random facts about me. Hope you liked this! Bye! Have a great time! God bless you!


End file.
